


A Simple Gesture

by redretro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redretro/pseuds/redretro
Summary: So, this is an old one-shot I actually wrote on Voltron Amino!! I wanted to publish it on AO3 considering I am in such a Sheith mood and I'm so excited for Season 7! It is a Coffee Shop AU! I hope you enjoy!





	A Simple Gesture

Matt Holt was someone who had an idea. Of course, to him it was a great idea. Shiro just turned 23 last week and Matt was 19, almost 20 in a couple of months. To Matt, It wasn’t right for someone who was so young and to be single.

Although, that was mainly because he had lovers. Matt had a beautiful girlfriend and a lovely boyfriend. He was in a poly relationship. He was very happy with his lovers. After talking with his boyfriend, he came up with the idea of setting Shiro up on a blind date with a single friend that they both knew.

The blind date was set at a cafe that Matt went to often. It was where he met his boyfriend, Kolivan and his girlfriend, Allura actually. Kolivan owned the cafe. Allura was just a daily customer.

Shiro wasn’t that big on the idea of a blind date. Although, if Matt wants him to try a blind date. He might as well try it once. What’s the worse thing that can happen? If things don’t work out, they’d just become friends. If things work out then, he’ll have another date. Nothing seemed wrong with the idea.

Except, of course, he didn’t think about the idea of getting stood up.

Neither did Matt.

At first, Shiro thought that his date would be late. It seemed possible for blind dates. After all, You never really know how far they were from the place.

Although, he was wrong. He had been at the cafe for almost an hour now. He had already finished the coffee he ordered earlier. He glances at his phone one more time. He had sent two texts to Matt, letting him know that he got stood up.

It appears that he hasn’t seen them yet. He lets out a sigh and leans against the table, glancing around the cafe.

As Shiro met eyes with the Barista, he is greeted with a small smirk.

“It seems like you’ve been waiting long for someone.” The tone of the Barista’s voice sounded a bit awkward yet at the same time amused.

Shiro couldn’t help but blush. He was baffled with what to say in response.

The Barista’s smirk just grew at that. Shiro raises a brow curiously. Although, the Barista turns away from him.

As Keith turns away from the customer, he starts to make a drink for him. It wasn’t something that he normally makes from the menu.

It was almost like a latte except he adds vanilla syrup and whipping cream on top with caramel syrup and hazel nut on top. Keith wasn’t one to normally drink Sweet coffee. He drank it black. However, one day he was experimenting on a night that he had a shift til closing.

He didn’t exactly had a name for it. However, he figured since the customer had order a French vanilla when he first arrived, he thought maybe he’d like this drink since it was almost similar.

As Keith finishes the drink, he takes it and walks out of the counter. He walks over to Shiro’s table and places it down. “This one’s on the house.” He says with a small smile.

Shiro just stares at the drink for a moment before he breaks into a smile. He glances up at the Barista, “Thank you,” He pauses for a moment as he checks the name tag on the apron, “Keith.”

Keith rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, glancing away with a small blush. “You’re welcome. It’s a special drink, by the way.”

Shiro raises a brow. “Special drink, huh?”

“Mhmm, not on the menu. You’re the first customer to drink it.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it then. Especially, since you made it out of a thoughtful gesture.”

“It’s a simple gesture really.” With that said, Keith turns around and walk back to the counter. He still has to work his shift after all. Plus, he figured the customers response would make him flustered.

And he was right, Keith couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up as he hears in soft tone, “This tastes amazing for just a simple gesture.”

Keith didn’t say anything in response. He just stares at the customer from the counter, once again.

A small chuckle comes from the customer, “The name’s Takashi Shirogane, by the way. You could call me Shiro, if you like.”

Keith raises a brow, “I‘m assuming that I’ll be seeing you here again considering you introduced yourself.”

Shiro takes a sip from his cup before giving Keith a warm smile, “Only if you make me this special drink next time I come.”

Keith returns the smile, “In that case, I will. Although, I will have to charge you.”

“Does that mean it’ll be on the menu?”

Keith shakes his head, “I don’t think I‘ll be possible to get it on the menu. I’m still a new Barista here so, my boss wouldn’t let me. I’ll just charge you with a date.”

There was silent for a moment. Keith could tell that Shiro was embarrassed. He assumed that he was lost for words.

Although, he was wrong.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you soon.”

 


End file.
